1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reclining bed devices and more particularly pertains to a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress for changing the orientation of a plane of a mattress in a semi-truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reclining bed devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, reclining bed devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,139; 5,218,728; 3,760,436; 4,144,601; 4,839,932; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 355,311.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The first side wall has a hole extending therethrough. The front wall has an opening extending therethrough. Each of a plurality of pistons is securely mounted in the housing. Each of the pistons is positioned in a different corner of the housing such that each of the corners of the housing has a piston located generally adjacent thereto. Each of a plurality of shafts is extendably positioned in one of the pistons. Each of the pistons is adapted to selectively extend the shafts upwardly through the top wall. Each of a plurality of air pumps is operationally coupled to a pair of the pistons respectively positioned adjacent to one of the side walls. An air intake hose extends through the opening in the front wall and is fluidly coupled to each of the pumps. A power supply comprises a cord operationally coupled to each of the air pumps. Each of the shafts has a free end pivotally coupled to a bottom side of a panel. An actuator actuates each of the pumps to change the orientation of the plane of the panel.
In these respects, the device for adjusting the plane of a mattress according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of changing the orientation of a plane of a mattress in a semi-truck.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of reclining bed devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress construction wherein the same can be utilized for changing the orientation of a plane of a mattress in a semi-truck.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the reclining bed devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art reclining bed devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing. The housing has a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The first side wall has a hole extending therethrough. The front wall has an opening extending therethrough. Each of a plurality of pistons is securely mounted in the housing. Each of the pistons is positioned in a different corner of the housing such that each of the corners of the housing has a piston located generally adjacent thereto. Each of a plurality of shafts is extendably positioned in one of the pistons. Each of the pistons is adapted to selectively extend the shafts upwardly through the top wall. Each of a plurality of air pumps is operationally coupled to a pair of the pistons respectively positioned adjacent to one of the side walls. An air intake hose extends through the opening in the front wall and is fluidly coupled to each of the pumps. A power supply comprises a cord operationally coupled to each of the air pumps. Each of the shafts has a free end pivotally coupled to a bottom side of a panel. An actuator actuates each of the pumps to change the orientation of the plane of the panel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the reclining bed devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art reclining bed devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such device for adjusting the plane of a mattress economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress for changing the orientation of a plane of a mattress in a semi-truck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress which includes a housing. The housing has a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The first side wall has a hole extending therethrough. The front wall has an opening extending therethrough. Each of a plurality of pistons is securely mounted in the housing. Each of the pistons is positioned in a different corner of the housing such that each of the corners of the housing has a piston located generally adjacent thereto. Each of a plurality of shafts is extendably positioned in one of the pistons. Each of the pistons is adapted to selectively extend the shafts upwardly through the top wall Each of a plurality of air pumps is operationally coupled to a pair of the pistons respectively positioned adjacent to one of the side walls. An air intake hose extends through the opening in the front wall and is fluidly coupled to each of the pumps. A power supply comprises a cord operationally coupled to each of the air pumps. Each of the shafts has a free end pivotally coupled to a bottom side of a panel. An actuator actuates each of the pumps to change the orientation of the plane of the panel.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new device for adjusting the plane of a mattress that is positionable in a semi-truck for altering the plane of a mattress so that it is level when the truck is parked in an uneven area.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.